Vehicles, such as off-highway vehicles (OHVs), include various systems for cranking the engine in order to assist engine starting. The starting systems may utilize an engine starter motor, or other engine propulsion components. In one example, the propulsion system includes a battery that provides direct current (DC) power to an inverter that converts the DC power into a controlled frequency alternating current (AC) power. The AC power is then supplied to an alternator that generates rotation of a rotor, which when coupled with the crankshaft of the engine, rotates the crankshaft for engine starting.
However, the inventors herein have recognized OHVs may have traction alternators, and it may be advantageous to utilize the traction alternator for engine cranking. For example, traction alternators can be supplied with a high current, as compared to a starter motor or an alternator which powers lights, pumps, etc. when the engine is running. As such, the higher current can be converted into a higher mechanical energy to crank the engine.